


Silicon Valley Tumblr Drabble Collection

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of drabbles written for Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I had to see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have a collection of my drabbles written for Tumblr memes.
> 
> The first one is "I had to see you again." requested by ten-bobcats!

“I had to see you again,” Richard says as soon as Jared opens the door to his condo.  

“Richard!”  Jared says in surprise.  They hadn’t seen each other in the two months since Jared quit working at Pied Piper because he decided that his feelings for Richard were becoming too unprofessional.  Seeing Richard again is a bit of a shock to his system. He looks better than he remembered.  “Please, come in,” he offers a bit shakily.  

Richard is barely through the threshold before he starts talking at a rapid-fire pace while pacing around Jared’s living room.  “Um, I know I should have called or something, but I really had to see you again.  And I know that I have absolutely no right to say this and you’re probably really happy with your new job but I really miss you.  Not just like your business knowledge or whatever- although you were- are- really great at business stuff but you’re also like a really great friend.  And you don’t have to come back to Pied Piper- I’m not asking that, though if you want to come back that’s great- but I just want to see you more.  Because I miss you…And I think I might have feelings for you?  No, wait.  I know I have feelings for you.  I really, really like you Jared.”  

Richard finally stops pacing, takes a big breath, and looks at Jared.  He isn’t sure what to make of Jared’s surprised expression.  

“Jared?” he asks hesitantly.

“You really mean that?” 

Richard shuffles his weight around, uncomfortable with the attention.  “Uh, yeah.”  

He feels Jared step closer to him.  Gentle fingers touch his chin and guide him to look up.  Jared blushes and gives him a shy smile.  Then, he softly presses their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“I feel the same way, Richard,” Jared says and kisses him again.


	2. How long have you been standing there?- Jarrich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was a Jarrich "How long have you been standing there?" requested by joycecarolnotes!

“How long have you been standing there?” Jared asks his boyfriend who is currently standing in the middle of their new master bedroom.  Pieces of what should be a chest of drawers are scattered around the floor while Richard is looking confusedly at the IKEA building instructions.

“Huh?” Richard asks while looking up from his schematic.  

Jared steps into the room carefully so he doesn’t step on anything.  “I was just wondering how long you’ve been standing there.  When I left to run some errands, you were just getting started.”

“When did you leave?”

Jared looks at his watch.  “Um, two hours ago?”

Richard looks around at his lack of progress.  “Shit.”  He gives Richard an utterly helpless look.

Jared goes over to reassure him.  “It’s alright, Richard, I’m sure we can figure it out.”

“How in the world do people do this?” Richard asks.  “The directions are written in Swedish.  I mean, who reads Swedish?  Well, I guess people from Sweden.  That was a stupid question.  But I’m the CEO of a huge up-and-coming tech company.  I should be able to build a fucking dresser.”  He runs a hand through his hair and sighs, “Maybe I should have listened to my dad when tried to show me how to use tools.”  

Jared lightly pats Richard shoulder.  “It’s OK.  I know a little bit about handy work and I’m sure we can find a tutorial on YouTube.  Between the two of us, we can figure this out in no time.  Alright?”  

Richard looks at him and smiles.  “Alright.”

Four hours and two trips to the hardware store later, Jared and Richard stand looking at their completely built Hemnes dresser.

“Next time, let’s just buy built furniture.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
